Truth or Dare
by Merucha
Summary: During a storm the Straw-Hat crew is forced to stay inside. Robin suggests a game of truth or dare to pass the time.     First time giving Robin a significant role, so sorry if she's OOC. I haven't cleared the part where she joins the crew. :S


**Hello, everyone, Mer here. Third fanfic is up, so yay! After ignoring my yahoo mail for a while, I decided to check and see if I had anything. I was quite shocked to see that people had reviewed and favorited my stories! So I decided I'd make some more!**

**Thanks a lot to everyone who took their time to read!**

**I do not own One Piece or any of the characters in this fic. **

**They belong to Eiichirou Oda. **

Truth or Dare

Storms on the Grand Line weren't rare. They were actually so common that normal weather was considered rare. Typhoons, sky-high waves, pounding rain and ferocious winds- all a part of sailing the seven seas.

And although our Straw-hat crew usually endured the ghastly weather, sometimes it was just all too much, even for them.

This was one of these times.

The rain wasn't like rain; it was like shotguns of water raging war on the ship. There was actually hail the size of a small marble. Chopper had nearly gotten knocked out by a few. The waves were higher than they had ever seen them, and every now and then a lightning would flash and a thunder boom.

So, in this war between the sea and the sky, the Straw-hat crew was currently sitting in the kitchen, sulking and wet like drenched rats. All of them had to fit in the not-so-big space, the storm had arrived so suddenly they had no time to prepare. And so, with a terrified reindeer, a jumpy sniper, an irritated navigator, a cook and a swordsman biting each other's heads off, and, last but not least; a very bored and hungry captain, this would be no merry-go-round ride.

"Nyyaaaaaah, I'm so bored! Sanji, feed me!" Luffy was sitting-excuse me, dangling up side down from one of the chairs. In a hopeless attempt to entertain himself, he had tried various ways of sitting on a chair, as that was pretty much the only thing he could do. Usopp had helped him make names for the positions, including the 'Scared crab', the 'hopping goldfish', and last but not least, the 'sleepy armadillo'. You can only imagine how they look, but note that with rubber, nothing is impossible.

"Luffy, for the last time, SHUT THE HELL UP or I'll flambé you!"

Within a minute after locking the door to the kitchen, Sanji and Zoro had started a war. What had triggered the gun of fighting was unknown,. Not that they needed a reason. Merely existing seemed to be enough to tick each other off. Swords were drawn; kicks were launched; and a fist was pummeled into both of their heads. The amount of insults and death-wishes were no material for a certain little reindeer's ears, so Nami's fist had shut them up. They were currently sulking in a corner-a corner as far away from each other as possible.

The rest of them, that being Chopper, Robin and Nami, had just tried to stay sane during the whole shebang.

Easier said than done.

The raven-haired archeologist, who had been very quiet during the storm, decided to take the chance while all of them were stuck together, whether they liked it or not.

"So," she suddenly started, her quiet voice somehow carrying across the chatter of the others, "shall we pass the time?" Everyone looked up, their faces questioning, excited, doubting and, in one case, with a smile plastered on, hearts flowing from the eyes and mouth chattering 'Mellorine?'. No doubt that certain someone had his own ideas on what she meant. And no doubt it was not very moral.

"What do you mean, Robin? How pass the time?" Nami asked, getting a little into the spirits. Anything to lift the curse of boredom.

"I was thinking we could play 'Truth or Dare'. We have plenty of time to kill, after all, and the game doesn't require much space." Robin smiled her mysterious smile. The game was actually a disguise for another motif. The 'truth' part of the game was perfect for gathering information on her fellow crewmates. Robin would never turn down a chance of learning more about them. As for the dare part, well… even she was getting bored.

"Oooh, that sounds fun! I'm all for it!" Nami was instantly planning humiliating dares and awkward truths. She might even get some blackmail material…

"If Nami-swan and Robin-chan are playing, I'll join"! Sanji, unlike Nami, was imagining daring dares and revealing truths. But mostly daring, naughty dares involving his angels.

"I'll join too! The great Usopp-sama never turns down a challenge, be it a truth or a dare!" Usopp jumped on top of the chair currently occupied by Luffy, striking a pose fit for Hercules.

"I wonder if he can tell the truth…" Zoro drawled from his seat.

Chopper, ignoring Zoro's comment, was inspired by the ship's lia-I mean, sharpshooter's boisterous words. "Really? T-then I'm going to be brave too! I'm in!" Needless to say, Luffy was all for it too. If it had the word 'game' in it, it had to be fun. More fun than pulling a sleepy armadillo, anyway.

All eyes now turned to Zoro. "Well?" Nami asked, a bit impatiently.

"Thanks for the invite, but I'll skip. I have no inspiration to spill secrets or humiliate myself with dares whatsoever. " Zoro laid back, preparing for a nap.

"Aw, come on, Zoro, let's play!"

Zoro, you owe me this, now come on!"

"Zoro's going to chicken out on a challenge?"

"yeah, marimo, even Usopp accepted."

"Are you scared, Zoro?"

In the end, even Zoro snapped. "ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, I'LL PLAY YOUR STUPID GAME!" Robin chuckled at her crew's antics. This would prove to be entertaining…..

****************************************OoO*********************************************

After forming a circle on the floor, the game began. Seeing as how this was Robin's idea, she would go first, asking whoever she wanted. Then, the person to her right, Nami, would go next and so on. The circle went; Robin, Nami, Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper.

"Doctor-san, truth or dare?"

"T-truth." Chopper was so serious about this it was adorable. He seemed to think this was some horrible task, deadly even.

"Well then, Doctor-san," Robin's gentle yet evil smile widened. "How do you take off your hat?" Robin had wondered multiple times how he managed to take his hat off and on without tearing it, due to his antlers. Chopper rarely took his hat off, so Robin had never seen it.

Chopper looked a bit surprised she hadn't asked him something more gruesome, but answered all the same. "It's very stretchable. Look." And Chopper pulled his hat off, and sure enough; His hat stretched over his antlers and came off with a 'plop', revealing his furry little head. Noticing all the attention he got, he pulled it right back on and over his eyes, blushing like crazy.

Robin had more devious questions in stock, but she couldn't bear to plague the little reindeer with them. Just taking his hat off was almost to much for him.

"Me next, me next!" Nami was ecstatic at the chance to humiliate someone, should they pick dare.

"Okay, Zoro, truth or dare?" The eagerness in her eyes was so intense it was almost blinding.

"….dare." As soon as he closed his mouth, he regretted it. Nami was smiling like the Cheshire cat, the incarnation of the devil himself. "I dare you to….." Nami put her finger on her chin, still grinning like a maniac. A look of determination set on her face, and she looked Zoro straight in the eye. "Kiss Sanji." Everyone stared in disbelief, before screams of "WHAT THE F*CKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ABSOLUTLEY NO WAY IN HELL!" And "HE? GIVE ME A… A… NAMI-SWAN, WHY?" were sent flying in the room.

Unmoved by the extreme but expected reactions, Nami scowled. "You can't back out, no exceptions. You either do it or never be respected as a man again."

"How is kissing a guy manly?" Zoro argued, still very much shocked.

"Nami-sawn, why on earth would you want me to… ergh… that guy?" Sanji pleaded. But before any of them could move another muscle, a hand sprouted from their heads, knocking them together.

The horrified look on their faces was so humorous one would have exploded with laughter if one wasn't in shock. Their heads move closer and closer…

Lips almost touching…

Until their foreheads clashed together, making them both grunt in pain and fall backwards.

Everyone's attention shifted to Robin, silently asking.

"Oops, seems I used to much force." Robin didn't seem sorry at all, quite the contrary. Lowering her hands, she simply stated "Longnose-kun, I believe you're next?"

Sanji and Zoro were sitting up, and-resulting in quite a few giggles from the others- both blushing furiously. "We never, ever, EVER speak of this again, got it, curly-brow?"

"Nothing ever happened, marimo, now shut up."

Nami huffed. "Fine, I'll let it slip this time. But don't interfere next time, Robin!"

"My apologies, Navigator-san."

"Okay, Usopp, your turn!"

"Okay then…..Luffy?"

"Dare! Dare, dare, dare! Bring it!" Luffy bounced up and down in his seat, clapping his feet together.

Usopp thought long and hard about what to make his captain do. Making him sing or dance wouldn't make him look silly; it was just a normal thing for him. He'd probably enjoy it. So what did his captain hate that Usopp could make him do…?

"Okay, Luffy; I dare you to eat…" Suddenly a shadow loomed over Usopp, making him look like a deranged ghost. "…a _broccoli_." Usopp finished the dare in a deep, creepy voice. Everyone shuddered. It was common knowledge that Luffy hated broccoli. How would he cope with this?

Luffy swallowed hard. "A-a _broccoccoli_?" Usopp nodded. "Yes yes, no getting out of this. Unless you want to be considered a chicken…?"

"Oh, chickens don't eat broccoli either?" Nevermind. Luffy didn't even get the basics of a metaphor. "No, Luffy, everyone will think you're a coward if you don't."

"EH?" Luffy's eyes grew at least four times their regular size. "I don't want everyone to think I'm an Usopp!" Usopp winced. _Ouch_. That actually hurt. Sanji desperately tried to stifle a laugh.

Luffy pummeled his fist into the palm of his hand. "Yosh! I'll do it!" Sanji went to get the horrendous vegetable. An eerie silence ensued when Luffy reluctantly took the condemned plant into his hand. Raising it to his mouth, he was sweating and panting from the tension.

"Remember, you have to swallow all of it!" Usopp reminded him.

Narrowing his eyes, Luffy shoved the entire thing into his mouth, faster than the eye could see- and swallowed it whole. A broccoli-shaped figure could be seen traveling down Luffy's throat. Gasping, Luffy collapsed. "I… I did it." Suddenly forgetting the exhaustion of the trying task, he sat straight up again. "You'll pay for this, Usopp!"

Clearing her throat, Nami wanted the game to continue. "Luffy, you ask someone."

An evil smile stretched (literally) onto Luffy's face. "My turn? Okay, Usopp. Dare."

"….Luffy, you're supposed to give us the option of truth or dare." Usopp carefully pointed out.

"Oh? Okay fine, Usopp, option of truth or dare? Pick dare, though."

Remembering the fact that Luffy intended to make Usopp pay for the horrible torture of eating a broccoli, Usopp shook his head. "No way. I pick truth."

Luffy's eyes narrowed and he scowled. "No. You get dare."

"What? That's not how the game goes, Luffy!" Usopp looked around, but no one was objecting but him. Apparently, no one else cared if Luffy followed the rules or not. It was obvious that no reasoning was allowed here. "Fine." sighed Usopp. "What should I do?"

Luffy thought deeply (or as deeply as a Luffy can think). He then gasped and crawled over to Usopp, whispering in his ear. A moment of silence went by, then a "HUH?" erupted from Usopp's mouth. "Do it, Usopp, no backing out." Luffy crossed his arms, gesturing that no argues would be considered.

Usopp gulped, then, to everyone's surprise, crawled over to- Zoro.

Zoro looked at him with utter distrust and suspicion. Usopp was practically quivering, sweat beading on his forehead.

"…what?" Zoro finally growled out, wondering if he'd regret not letting the storm kill him. If he was supposed to kiss Usopp too, heads would fly.

Usopp gulped once again, then, closing his eyes in terror, screamed "YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE GRASS!"

…..

Complete silence followed. The word 'dumbfounded' was the best way to describe the look on everyone's faces. One by one, a question mark popped over their heads. _'…wha?'_

Breaking the question marks now visibly hovering above the heads of everyone but Luffy and Usopp, and making Usopp brace himself and raise his arms for protection, Zoro turned to the one in action. "Luffy, what the hell?"

Luffy's face was scowled in rage as he shouted "No fair! You were supposed to punch him!" Usopp turned his head round so fast one wondered if it was loose on it's hinges. "What? Luffy, you assho-" Usopp's accusations were silenced by Zoro's fist to his nose. Usopp fell over by the impacts and was sent sprawling on the floor, clutching his nose.

"There, you happy, you idiot?"

Luffy grinned all around. "Yeah, though I'm kinda surprised you didn't hit me t-" A kick was sent to Luffy's head, making it harmlessly bounce back on his neck.

"oh, Sanji?."

Sanji hissed. "It's not grass-head, it's _moss-head _or _marimo_. Don't forget."

"Oh, right." Luffy threw his head back in a laugh. "Sorry, Sanji. I forgot."

Zoro snarled an insult to the cook. His anger was quickly drowned with a chuckle when Usopp fired a Tabasco star into Luffy's widely laughing mouth.

"Take that, you idiot!"

Luffy clapped his hands over his mouth, but quickly released them to use them for flailing.

"GYAAAAAH! IT'S HOT! -"

Chopper sprung up. "OH NO! Do we need a doctor? Quick, someone get him a doctor!" The little doctor ran frantically in circles, screaming at the top of his lungs, until Usopp stopped him by grabbing his pants. "Chopper, that's you."

Chopper stopped, looked around a little embarrassed. "Oh, yeah. Ihihihi…."

Luffy's shouts for help were muffled when Sanji threw his head under the faucet. "Geez, you shitty idiot, you're louder than a foghorn."

'_what else is new?' _Thought everyone else.

"Zoro, isn't it your turn?" Chopper asked.

"Oh? It is?" Everyone (Save for a drinking Luffy) nodded.

"Right… Sanji, truth or dare?"

Sanji spun around. "Eh? Why me?"

"Because I said so."

"You ass."

"Shut it, perv."

"What was that, moss-head?"

"ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH!" Nami screamed. Then, putting on her sugar-and-spice-and-everything-nice face, she asked with a honey-sweet voice "Sanji-kuuun? Won't you play the game with us? It's no fun without youuu…"

Sanji instantly sat down. "Fine, truth, whaddaya want me to say?"

"Zoro grinned his serial killer smile. "Why oh why, do you hide your left eye? Is it mutilated? "

Everyone turned to look at Sanji, curious about the answer. His left eye really was the biggest mystery of the going merry.

"What? Of course it's not mutilated, I'm not a freak like you!"

"Then, why?" Chopper looked at Sanji with his big, sweet eyes.

"Because…." Sanji looked away, taking a drag on his cigarette. "I just… like how it looks, is all."

That wasn't what most of them had imagined.

Everyone had imagined he had a reason to hide his eye, some of them having very bizarre ideas. An uncomfortable silence followed Sanji's statement, everyone thinking of other reasons for him to always keep is eye in the shadow of his hair.

"….You big pansy." Zoro stated loud enough for everyone to snap out of their thoughts.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, YOU SHITHEAD?"

Instantly, a fight broke out. It got to the point were Zoro drew his sword and Sanji reached for a kitchen knife when Robin broke it up by grabbing them both and sitting them down on their spot.

"Cook-san, you go next."

"Yes, my darling Robin! I shall keep you waiting no longer!" After one last glare to Zoro, He turned to Nami.

"Angel, truth or dare?" Nami glanced at him and scooted away. "…Dare. But I swear, if you make me do anything perverted, I'll never talk to you again, understood?" Sanji drooped his head, looking crushed. Images of Nami in various outfits vanished in a poof of smoke. Daring her to wear something from the inner sections of her closet was tempting, but it wouldn't be worth loosing her friendship over. "Yes, Nami-swan."

He gathered himself and thought of an appropriate question. It didn't take long. "Nami-san, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Nami sighed, she really had been expecting something like that from him. "No, nothing real. Since I spent my whole life on the run, I didn't really have time to be in any kind of relationship, excpet when I pretended to be with someone to get his money…" She drifted off, a forlorn look on her face. Sanji wondered if he should go and comfort her. As if sensing his thoughts, Nami perked up again. "But I did flirt with some guys while stealing their wallets!" Nami blinked and stuck out her tongue. "Men are so easy to play."

Hearts in eyes, Sanji scooted closer to Nami. "You can play with me anytime, my love~!" Nami cleared her throat. "Err, Chopper, your turn!"

Chopper gave a cute 'Hn?' before thinking who to pick.

"Robin? Truth or dare?"

"I choose truth, Doctor-san. Ask away." Robin, other than most of the others, didn't seem at all afraid of what Chopper had in store for her. She was lucky, after all, Chopper was just to sweet and innocent to give her anything embarrassing to say or do. And, knowing Robin, she would pull of saying and doing anything without even breaking a sweat. It was just her way of doing things.

"Okay, Robin, um….When's your birthday?" Chopper gazed at her expectantly, looking like a little puppy waiting for his owner to give him a treat.

It surprised Robin a bit, that he wanted to know when her birthday was. Why would he be interested in knowing that?

"It's February the sixth, Doctor-san. Might I inquire why you want to know?"

"February sixth! Ah! Then it's almost up! Robin, why didn't you tell us? Quick, what do you want for your birthday?"

Nami clasped her hands together. "Oh yeah, Robin, we're going to need to have a party!"

"I'll be more than happy to prepare a divine feast for you, my Robin-chwaaaaaaan~!" Sanji fluttered around on noodle legs.

"Yeah, and me and Luffy'll decorate, won't we?" Usopp looked at his fellow energetic and childish friend.

"PAR-TAAAY! WOOHOOOOO!" Luffy begun bouncing around, calling out all the foods and games they should play. "Meat! Cake! Meat! Wine! Snacks! Meat! Candles! Oh, and di I say meat? 'Cause MEAT!"

"Zoro, I need you to come with me to the next town and buy a present! I can never reach the top shelves!" Chopper rushed over to Zoro, who of course, couldn't deny his furry little friend's request.

"Uh, sure, okay. Hey Robin, what do you want?"

Robin smiled her smile at him, setting his hair on edge. He still didn't trust her… completely.

"Surprise me, Swordsman-san."

Nami skipped over to Robin. "Hey, Robin, what kind of party would you like? Should I ask Usopp to make fireworks? Maybe I could even make some party hats, if you like?" She needs a good party. Nami thought. The older wome-an was now very close to her best friend, and she wanted to give her a night of her life. Moments later, everyone was flooding the archeologist with questions. Robin smiled and closed her eyes for a bit, letting the warmth inside her flow trough her body.

"Hey, look, the storm's lifting!" Usopp pointed out the small window. The former black and challenging clouds were now pure white, calmly sailing trough the azure blue sky. Seagulls laughed in the air, flying in circles around the mast. On the horizon, a small shadow could be seen. Usopp put on his goggles and peered out. "Hey, it's an island! That means we can start getting everything ready for the party right away!"

Robin walked over next to the young boy and looked outside. Watching the now peaceful world, she smiled her fullest smile. A party, just for her. And everyone was so excited, too… All because of a storm and a game of truth or dare.

She hadn't learned much useful about her friends during the game, but my, did she have fun.

******************************************OoO*******************************************

_Robin's gentle yet evil smile widened. "How do you take off your hat?" _

**I actually wonder how he does.**

_A look of determination set on her face, and she looked Zoro straight in the eye. "Kiss Sanji."_

**Just for the lulz. This was not intended to imply yaoi.**

_Until their foreheads clashed together, making them both grunt in pain and fall backwards_.

**Like I said, this is not yaoi, so I figured a small concussion was more appropriate.**

_It was common knowledge that Luffy hated broccoli._

**I made that up on the spot, I have no idea if it's true or not.**

_Luffy swallowed hard. "A-a _broccoccoli_?" _

**Broccoccoli. I can just imagine Luffy twisting words around like that. (I like to say 'Zororo'. *giggle*)**

**So that's the wrap. Hope you enjoyed it ~ ! =D**


End file.
